


Hate is a strong word

by Candiieace



Series: No, It's Bucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiieace/pseuds/Candiieace
Summary: Lunch can help change your opinions on a lot of different things.





	Hate is a strong word

Today was one of those days. Those days where you are sitting in the comfiest spot on your couch wearing the fluffiest pair of socks, the fuzziest sweater and those leggings that are your favourite to take a nap in. All in all, you were ready for a day of junk food and Netflix, napping and a nice cup of tea.

It’s too bad the universe had something else in mind for you today.

Jumping slightly in your spot on the couch, a loud bang on your door gains your attention as you press play on the next episode on Netflix.

The obnoxious banging on the door pulled you from your thoughts. Who the hell thought that knocking on the door that loud was okay?

Your feet hit the floor with a soft thud as you slide your laptop off you lap and onto the couch cushion. Whoever it is at the door better have a good excuse for interrupting your binge session of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. You couldn’t wait to see what happened in this current episode. Oh, that Jake Peralta.

Getting up, you make your way to your door and stand on your tippy toes, peeking out through the peephole to see Bucky standing there with his hands in his pockets. With a sigh, you open the door slightly and peek your head out.

“What do you want-” Before you have time to even finish the sentence, Bucky pushes the door open making you stumble slightly and makes his way inside your apartment, heading straight to your couch and sitting down. “What the hell, Barnes?!”

Bucky’s gaze falls to your computer before turning back to you. “Come have lunch with me, my shout.”

 And that is where you are now. Sitting across from Bucky at this cute restaurant that has the biggest chairs you have ever seen ever, humongous plates of food and the prettiest flowers on the centre of every single table in the place.  

Taking a bite of your hamburger, you sneak a glance at Bucky as he pulls the pickles off his burger, a grimace on his face as he tosses the pickles to your plate.

With a smirk on your face, you throw a piece of hamburger bun at Bucky who looks up at you and laughs, a big smile on his face. “What was that for?!”

“Can you stop flinging your weird pickles at me.” Rolling your eyes, you take another bite of your burger and push the discarded pickles off your plate and onto a napkin.

With a grin on his face, Bucky takes a large drink of his coffee and steals a few fries off your plate, plopping them on his plate.

You can’t help but death stare him and pull your plate closer to you out of his reach. Stealing your fries is a definite No-No in your books. “Also, what is with that stupid polo shirt? You look like a Dad with that on.”

Bucky snorts as you point to his light blue polo shirt.  “As long as I don’t have a Dad bod, I’ll be fine. Thank you very much.”

“Well….”

A look of fake horror crosses Bucky’s face before he smirks and lifts his stupid polo shirt up slightly, showing you his defined stomach and abs. “Watch yourself, punk. We both know that isn’t true.”  

Averting your eyes, you grab a handful of fries and chuck them at Bucky. “Okay Casanova, enough of that. Put your shirt down and stop showing off.”

Heat flooding your face when you hear Bucky’s response.

“Only for you, (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Follw me on tumblr. I'm verycoolveryunique over there


End file.
